


Side Story 1: Niccolo meets Hange

by Shinydiancie27



Series: Levihan Mamma Mia! Au [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Hange is a good mom, I Wrote This For Fun, It is really ridiculous, Levihan is not the main focus, this happens before the other fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinydiancie27/pseuds/Shinydiancie27
Summary: A surprise gift for Sasha gone wrongDisclaimer: This is a Levihan Mamma Mia au. This fanfic is inspired by Mamma Mia which is directed by Phyllida Loyd, written by Catherine Johnson, and uses music from the pop group ABBA. Attack on Titan is a manga/anime series written by Hajime Isayama and published by Kondasha
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Levi/Hange Zoë, Sasha Blouse/Niccolo
Series: Levihan Mamma Mia! Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150325
Kudos: 9





	Side Story 1: Niccolo meets Hange

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the recent episode. No one asked for it. I decided to write it since I wanted to expand on ch 2 when I mentioned Niccolo's surprised visit. You can say the episode really inspired me

\- Armin is the one who plans out everything. Jean and Connie are the ones who came up with Sasha's graduation gift.

\- Their main goal is for Niccolo to surprise Sasha at Hotel Hange.

\- Jean and Connie are in charge of guiding Niccolo to the hotel and then hide before Sasha sees them.

\- Eren, Marco, and Marlow are in charge of keeping Sasha at the hotel. They have to hide nearby.

\- Armin is a few buildings away on a roof to oversee everything. Think of him watching the whole thing playing out while wearing binoculars and talking through a walkie talkie.

\- Jean and Eren also have one to communicate with.

\- Yes, they are not using their phones.

\- Connie insisted on walkie talkies because it makes the whole plan cooler.

At Hotel Hange

\- Sasha is hanging out with Annie, Historia, and Hanami at the hotel.

\- Niccolo already makes it to Kalokairi. Jean and Connie help guide him.

With Armin

\- Meanwhile, Hitch happens to walk, by looks up, and sees Armin.

\- Cue Hitch sneaking up on him

\- She notices how he is hiding and wearing binoculars. She looks to where he is looking at, and it's….Annie! (He is actually looking at Sasha)

\- Hitch, being the good friend she is, jumps Armin and starts interrogating him.

\- Armin freaks out and accidentally drops his walkie talkie.

\- It falls off the roof and breaks. Good thing they didn’t use phones

\- Now Armin cannot see what is going on, so he doesn’t see when Hange asks Sasha to run some errands for her.

Back to the Hotel:

\- Eren & co freak out. That wasn't supposed to happen!

\- Sasha, Annie, and Hanami are about to leave, but they are stopped by Eren, Marco, and Marlow. They don’t want her to leave yet.

\- Except the errand requires Sasha’s help, so she is insistent with going.

\- Some arguing happens, but Sasha lets the boys join her, Annie, and Hanami with her errand.

\- The guys agree to go so they can finish quickly and leave.

\- Too bad Eren forgot about his walkie talkie while arguing with Sasha. Also, he wants to finish before Niccolo arrives.

\- Speaking of Niccolo, he is already near! Jean tells the others that lover boy is near, but there is no response Jean and Connie walk off to find Armin to see what’s up.

\- They have to hide anyway, so they are just doing their part.

\- Niccolo goes to the door and knocks (AN: you could probably just walk in, but let’s ignore that for this)

\- Meanwhile, Armin is still trying to explain himself to Hitch. He looks over and sees Niccolo at the door! Now he has to tell Hitch what is going on before it is too late.

\- Hange and Moblit are in the hotel when they hear the knock.

\- Moblit is busy fixing some things, so Hange answers it

\- She opens the door to find a young man with blonde hair holding a bouquet of white roses.

\- Hange is very confused.

\- Niccolo asks Hange if Sasha is home (out of politeness).

\- Now Hange is suspicious. She doesn't recognize him at all. Hange thought to herself ‘why would a total stranger ask for her daughter? Unless he's trying to kidnap her!’

\- Hange snaps out of it when Niccolo introduces himself. (He forgot to earlier out of nervousness)

\- Hange has a mischievous smile and invites him to some tea. ‘So this is Niccolo, huh?’

With Sasha

\- Sasha finishes her errand thanks to the guys helping out.

\- The guys are practically running back to the hotel, and the girls are confused. Why are they rushing back?

\- Before they make it to the steps, they run into Jean, Connie, Armin, and Hitch. All of them look exhausted.

\- Sasha was about to question what they were doing there when they heard a scream coming from the hotel.

\- Sasha opens the door to find her mom with her arm around Niccolo’s shoulders. It looked like her mom was embarrassing him. She kept offering Niccolo deals to buy a room at the hotel (she needs money)

\- Niccolo is freaking out. This is not the plan at all.

\- Moblit is also there trying to stop Hange but is unsuccessful.

\- Niccolo is relieved to see Sasha there. He then asks her who the woman trying to sell him a hotel room is

\- Sasha sweatdrops before she revealing the woman is her mom

\- Meanwhile, the others in the back were silent and just watching the whole exchange.

\- Connie breaks the silence “Surprise?”

**Author's Note:**

> ©: This is where I insert all rights reserved stuff. This story belongs to me. Do not modify or republish
> 
> 1\. Hanami is my MC from AOT 2 FB  
> 2\. I tried adding some stuff from the recent episode here  
> 3\. I realize after finishing this that I need to edit ch 2 because the timeline is throwing me off  
> 4\. Feel free to talk to me if you are confused with this story or the main one!


End file.
